Clasificación de Hynek
by MissTocinos
Summary: Shiratorizawa es la mejor granja, pero hay un idiota molestando a las vacas. AU/ UFOs
1. Chapter 1

**Clasificación de Hynek**

Disclaimer: Haikyuu pertenece a Furudate Haruichi. Sin otro fin que no sea diversión.

Capítulo 1

.

0

El grito de mi madre al saber que no asistiría a la prestigiosa universidad que según ella, y citando textualmente —,maldito pelmazo, nos hemos partido la espalda por pagar—, si bien retumbó los cimientos de la casa, de mi padre, y de mi persona, fue en realidad una canción armoniosa comparado con el berrido que pegó al saber que, en su defecto, a su único hijo le dió por entrar a la academia de policías.

No hay gran historia tras aquella decisión. Ningún trauma infantil donde me vi salvado por un todo musculoso hombre con placa, de un desagradable y obeso pervertido en el metro. Tampoco un evento en el que encapuchados arremetieron contra la tienda familiar encañonando a viejos o embarazadas mientras me escondía tras las faldas de mi padre quien rogaba piedad, antes de que llegaran los uniformados, fornidos y gallardos, salvando a todo mundo, besando a los bebés y celebrando con un gran desfile.

No. Nunca pasó aquello. No hay gran misterio en realidad.

— Ese complejo de altruista no te llevará a ningún lado, Hajime— escucho decir a mi padre por entre los chillidos de su mujer—. No al menos que seas famoso, millonario y te de por adoptar niños de África —

— Ser altruista no es un complejo— intento razonar, pero él da poca importancia al comentario, regresando su vista al periódico no sin antes decepcionarse por lo vacío de su taza.

— Hajime — comienza con tono afirmativo y sin mayor interés mientras llega a la sección de sociales —, el niño salvaje que hacía lo imposible por atrapar luciérnagas, para dejarlas ir nuevamente a los minutos, alegando que ellas tienen vida corta y no es justo que vivan en un frasco.

Aquello me enciende las hasta las orejas, y pienso que quizá de niño fui algo blando.

— Como olvidar el día que diste tus chocolates de San Valentín a un compañero menos agraciado, para hacerle sentir mejor— suelta mi madre, repentinamente ya repuesta de su rabieta y lista para hablar de la gran lista de cotilleos que me preceden—. Pensar que tu primer pareja fue un niño feo.

— ¿No podrías seguir lloriqueando?— le digo avergonzado hasta la médula, y ella, sínica, se suelta las horas contando las veces en las que fui mediador entre conflictos infantiles, salvador de gatos callejeros, buen samaritano que cruzaba ancianas y claro, quien a sus años continúa cargando las compras pesadas de los vecinos vulnerables.

— Después de todo, no estaría mal tener a un hombre como tú cuidando el barrio —comenta ella después de autoconvencerse—,eres un hombre de un corazón puro, hijo. Y un gran corazón lleva al hombre a la grandeza.—

Avergonzado y conmovido por el extraño apoyo de ambos, aprieto los labios y cierro los puños entorno a mis pantalones para no soltar cualquier comportamiento no apropiado para un futuro policía. Claro que en ningún momento les miro a los ojos, ocultando mi vista acuosa, cuando hago una reverencia, que tiempo después la describo de exagerada pero sincera, y les agradezco por todo, por sus lloriqueos o por pedir un poco más de café cuando la decepción de la taza vacía ya es mucha. Y claro, por ignorar mis mejillas sonrojadas cuando al final paso el brazo por sobre mis ojos, con el fin de aclarar mi visión.

.

Cuatro años más tarde, dentro de un ridículo recinto con pintura vieja y muebles anticuados, detrás del escueto escritorio principal cuya decoración es una computadora avejentada (en sus buenos días fue color blanco, ahora resalta por sus vetas amarillentas), de lenta, sino casi nula conexión a internet, una exorbitante pila de folios, libros y expedientes, y claro, mi buena compañera: Yukie- _chan_ , la grapadora salvaje (que en más ocasiones de las que puedo contar con las manos le ha clavado sus grapas al mequetrefe de mi superior), pienso por primera vez que lo más lejos a lo que mi "gran" corazón me llevó fue a un minúsculo pueblo, a la mitad de la nada en algún lugar cerca – o lejos, o no se –, de Kariwa.

Y pese a los largos y monótonos meses de estadía en el pueblo, mi hilo de pensamiento más frecuente se centra en el sistema de sorteo y de cómo se me comisionó hacer la diferencia desde el epicentro el cual es una diminuta comisaría, tras un escritorio viejo con un cajón flojo y con un superior que va tras las faldas de una jovencita, hija de unos buenos vecinos.

A saber.

— Hey, Iwaizumi– _san_ — espabilo un poco ante el llamado de mi superior—, si continuas frunciendo el ceño, tu rostro tomara la forma de un culo. ¡Así! justo lo estás frunciendo ahora, creo ver caca salir de él.

Claro que me guardo cualquier palabra ante esa vulgaridad, pero mi padre siempre argumentó que tiendo a decir más con el rostro que con la lengua. Así que con la cejas, el ceño y la mueca torcida, le mando directo al diablo.

Cosa que parece no afectarle en absoluto. Es más, se sonríe el muy patán, y guarda ese cabello anarquista suyo bajo la gorra de plato.

— Kuroo- _san,_ estoy completamente seguro que va a la casa Michimiya. Le pido que se abstenga a cualquier comportamiento no adecuado.

Sin más que chasquear la lengua con movimientos negativos pero con una sonrisa gatuna, se acomoda la camisa, la corbata y se ajusta el cinturón.

— Iwaizumi- _san —_ me guiñe el ojo mientras se encamina la puerta—, en este pueblo hay más que chicas bonitas. Por ejemplo: las conservas y jaleas de los Shirabu, Kenjiro- _kun_ siempre pregunta cuándo irás por tus porciones.

— Ese niño me odia.

— En realidad pregunta cuándo te largas del pueblo, pero quería hacerlo sonar menos desagradable —nuevamente mi rostro se deforma—, esa mirada es muy grosera, Iwaizumi- _san_. Lo dije de ese modo puesto que soy una persona bondadosa.

Parece ser que ni él mismo cree en aquellas palabras. Quedamos en silencio un rato, el con pose de santo y yo con la cara de un Piccaso.

— Bien. Voy por las conservas y con los Michimiya —lo admite—, no en ese orden pero ahí va el asunto.

Es cuestión de tiempo el resignarse de tener un compañero, y más que nada, un superior como Kuroo- _san._ No es que sea desordenado en el centro (la cual funge como comandancia, cárcel y hogar para los alguaciles), en realidad es una persona ordenada y limpia. Su cocina tampoco es mala, de hecho, es quien se encarga de los labores domésticos básicos. Sin embargo la colada es mi encomienda.

La colada y todo lo que conlleva el papeleo. Pues Kuroo- _san_ parece tener una advección alérgica a cualquier trabajo relacionado con los folios sobre el escritorio.

Eso y su humor. Ácido y sarcástico. Uno aprende a hacerse el sordo, lo que hace la convivencia llevadera.

No avanzo más de dos folios de archivos pasados (todos acumulados por la poca atención de mi superior), y me llevó la terrible sorpresa de que el tiempo se fue como agua de río, de que el día está mermando y que Kuroo- _san_ no ha regresado.

En veces nos turnamos las rondas, pero el campo se me figura tan vasto y distinto que prefiero el conocido resguardo de un escritorio.

Claro que al pasar por la vereda se ven los altos cables y antenas, quizás sean solo un par, pero es algo conocido. No es que sea un hombre de ciudad, pero el manto celeste, estrellado y luminoso que contrasta con la boca de lobo que es el camino, en veces me hacen sentir perdido.

Perdido entre altos tallos de plantíos. Entre el aire fresco con olor a trigo y flores.

Miro nuevamente el reloj, dejando de lado los folios. De pronto el cansancio de la monotonía y extrañeza me hacen sentir un gran peso sobre los hombros, y me pierdo nuevamente en el modo en el que se dio el sorteo para quedar varado en un lugar tan distinto a mi. Tan contrario.

El sonido de la puerta azotando contra la pared, me encrespa los bellos de la nuca y me hace pegar un salto en la silla.

Es el pequeño Sutomu, con el cabello de casquillo revuelto y la respiración entrecortada quien hace el revuelo. Antes de siquiera pueda preguntar que pasa, el niño abre grande la boca para tomar una enorme bocanada y soltar de un golpe.

— Ushijima– _san_ me ha mandado. Dice que hay un idiota en el establo y está molestando a las vacas.

Dado el mensaje, el niño parece desfallecer de cansancio, dando bocanadas para sobrevivir.

La granja Shiratorizawa no queda precisamente cerca de la comisaría. Ni tampoco muy sobre la vereda.

Me da un poco de pendiente puesto que Kuroo-san aún se encuentra fuera, sin embargo el deber es deber. Y mi "gran" corazón decide sin gran miramiento.

—Tsutomu– _kun,_ te encargo —le digo y claro, el niño no parece muy contento.

Puesta la gorra de plato y tomando la linterna, y con unas cuantas palabras internas de aliento, me decido a partirle la cara de ese idiota que molesta a las vacas.

.

Saludos, esta es la primer historia de este fandom, mis disculpas si hay algún error. Esto se basa en una historieta en alguna página de fb, a saber cual, si alguien lo sabe, compartan por favor. Todo es con amor.


	2. Chapter 2

Clasificación de Hynek

" _Ovnilogía, es el estudio del fenómeno ovni a partir del análisis del material relativo al mismo, con el objeto de proponer hipótesis sobre su procedencia."_

Disclaimer: Haikyuu pertenece a Furudate Haruichi. Sin otro fin que no sea diversión.

Capítulo 2

.

Fueron más de 40 minutos de caminata desde la comisaría a la entrada de la granja Shiratorizawa.

Claro que me tomé mi tiempo disfrutando el _komoberi_. Llevar la linterna fue un acierto puesto que a medio camino el manto celeste se ennegreció, inclusive la luna decidió no salir esta noche.

Para cuando llegué a la cresta de la colina, con la camisa humedecida y los pies punzantes, encontré a Semi jugando con una linterna, bostezando mientras se abofetea y rasca de vez en vez donde algún mosquito le habrá picado.

En el tiempo que he permanecido en el pueblo, hasta ahora, jamás he comprendido el oficio de Semi. No es algo que me preocupe por saber, de hecho.

En veces le veo trabajando en las fruterías. En otras ocasiones va de cargador, y otras más, de chofer. De algún modo, a pesar de sus tantos oficios, dicen que siempre termina la jornada en la granja Shiratorizawa.

De verdad, saber porqué.

Semi no es una persona excepcional en cuanto a personalidad o encanto, pero tiene una sonrisa bonachona que se contagia. Y con ella es que me recibe.

— Eso fue rápido —, dice irónico mostrando los dientes, mientras me alumbra directamente a la rostro—. Ushijima no sabe de esto así que ve rápido que Ten perderá la paciencia pronto.

Enceguecido, tanteo un poco el camino mientras vetas verdosas se me figuran frente a la visión.

Doblo el paso a la derecha, donde los establos, pero se me deslumbra nuevamente.

— Tu hombre está dentro—, me dice, y sin más se adentra a la finca.

Claro que me es un gran problema seguirle el rastro aún deslumbrado, sin embargo, para cuando llegamos a la casa mi vista vuelve a la normalidad. Y no me recibe un espectáculo muy agradable.

—¡Milagro!—grita Tendō levantando los brazos en alabanza— Estuve, Iwaizumi— se pasea de un lado a otro cual frenético—, estuve a punto de cometer homicidio.

Miro a Semi con el rostro descompuesto y éste sólo se encoge de hombros.

— Bien...— suelto lentamente —, eso no es algo bueno que debas tener en tu expediente personal, Tendō.

Claro que el susodicho estalla en su sitio bufando, cruzándose de brazos, moviendo el pie de arriba abajo— No lo entiendes Iwaizumi. Ese sujeto —señala a una habitación a la izquierda—, ese...ese...—de algún modo, su rostro se torna rosado cuando frunce el rostro al pensar. Al segundo, con los enormes ojos de sapo mirándome, señala con el indice temblando a la habitación —...¡pedófilo! Estaba en mi establo con mis niñas.

— El término correcto es zoofílico, Ten.

— Tu no entiendes Semi, esas vacas son mis hijas. Mis lindas y virgenes hijas— del pantalón saca una cartera gruesa para mostrar un acordeón con fotos de vacas— Miralas, Semi, ¡Miralas!

— Ahora el zoofílico eres tú.— dice, y yo apoyo la noción.

— Un punto negro más a tu expediente, Tendō.

Sin más, me adentro a la habitación en cuestión, escuchando la acalorada discusión entre los otros dos. Me digo que es poco profesional reír en una situación tan delicada pero ese par no deja de argumentar estupideces.

Cuando veo al tan mentado sujeto tendido descuidadamente sobre la cama estilo occidental, hay dos cosas que me sorprenden:

El tipo no parece de esos pervertidos obesos sospechosos o siquiera, de esos agricultores calvos y famélicos que en veces se desquician debido a las malas siembras.

A todo caso, el tipo parece más bien un turista. No muchos en el pueblo se jactan de llevar botas para campo limpias, nuevas y de marca. Ni de una piel tan blanca que parece suave a simple vista.

Parece anormal la tranquilidad con la que yace a medio recostar, respirando suavemente.

La segunda cosa que me sorprende, y cabe mencionar, me estremece un poco, es el inflamado y sobresaliente hematoma en la parte superior izquierda de la frente.

Aquel golpe de seguro dolió.

— No lo vio venir—, me dice Tendō al oído, quien a saber cuando ha dejado la discusión con Semi y se me ha pegado a la espalda—, amarralo, Iwaizumi, a los barrotes de la cama. No sabemos de lo que es capaz.

Tiemblo un poco. Tenerle tan cerca me pone nervioso, en especial por esos ojos de sapo entrecerrados que observan y que van del pelo a la punta de los pies del sospechoso.

— Bien, pero quita.

Exijo mi espacio y con desgano saco las esposas para acercarme al tipejo. De algún modo me da lastima encadenar a un inconsciente pero el deber es deber y mientras no llegue el titular de la casa, Tendō es quien decide.

Me cuesta un poco de trabajo acomodar debidamente el cuerpo inconsciente sobre la cama, Tendō sigue deambulando por la habitación completamente excitado y Semi se aparece por el marco de la puerta con un vaso de leche.

— Llego un segundo tarde y ahora el amigo guapo no la estaría contando.

Dice entre sorbos Semi.

— ¿Con que le diste?— pregunto al aire pero es Tendō quien responde, mientras esposo la muñeca izquierda del joven y la alzo para encadenarle a los barrotes.

— Bueno….el tipo traía una de esas computadoras portátiles y otros artilugios raros con luces extrañas. Pensé que quería hacer una red completa de pornografía de vacas y pues…le di con un colector de ordeño viejo que teníamos por ahí.

Semi escupe la leche y se larga a reír al pasillo— ¡Pornografía de vacas!— se le escucha gritar entre carcajadas y pronto se ahoga con su misma risa.

Pienso que es más grave el hecho de que un colector de acero fuera a parar a la cabeza de alguien pero bueno. Cada quien sus prioridades.

Para conectar la esposa en el poste de la cama debo recostarme sobre el individuo, me toma un poco de trabajo pues no quiero recargar todo mi peso en el ya lacerado sujeto. Sin embargo, justo al momento de clicar la esposa al barrote, un profundo y cálido vaho de aliento choca contra mis clavículas.

No dejo la posición. Sólo bajo la mirada para encontrar dos ojos, redondos y grandes de color chocolate observando mi persona con algo de confusión.

— Oye— me dice con voz suave y baja, un poco repuesto, y con una sonrisa de dientes blancos—, estos juegos me gustan pero generalmente yo voy arriba.

Y ahí. En ese momento, todo rastro de simpatía por ese tipo se esfumó.

Claro que me retiro de la posición en un instante, molesto y con el rostro compungido. Tendō no tarda en armar un alboroto y retar al sujeto pero el pobre se nota en una clara confusión.

—Ten, cierra la boca —entra Semi a la habitación, para mi alivio—. Y tú —me mira—, a lo que proceda.

Me debo guardar un suspiro de resignación, así que saco la libreta y esfero y paso la punta de éste sobre la superficie de mi lengua.

— ¿Nombre?— comienzo el interrogatorio. El joven se reserva unos segundos en mi persona, pronto pasa a analizar a los otros dos.

— Supongo que tu eres el policía bueno… —entrecierra los ojos para agudizar la mirada directo a mi uniforme—, Iwa-chan.—Termina por decir, con una ridícula y gran sonrisa.

Por supuestos que me encrespo cual gato tras el apodo y por instinto, le aviento a la cara la libreta. Así, sin ningún miramiento.

— Estas bajo arresto por invasión a propiedad privada.

Intento sonar lo más profesional posible pero el ojos de sapo saca sus comentarios estúpidos diciendo cosas como: "Oi, Iwaizumi, te has puesto rosa". O Semi que le secunda con un: "Iwaizumi es el policía bueno. Kuroo es el sexy"

No aguanto más, y como hago en las circunstancias que están fuera de mis manos, levanto la voz para acallar tanta tontería.

— ¡Cierren la boca, idiotas!— grito directo al par responsables de la casa—. Y tú… —miro ahora al tipo, quien se estremece sonriendo con nerviosismo—. Tu nombre.

— Oikawa. Oikawa Tooru— dice al fin, haciendo saludo militar con su mano libre, rígido como una tabla.

La habitación queda en un silencio particularmente anormal, pero continuo con el protocolo— Oikawa- _san_ , prepárate para una noche en la comisaría— le digo, y al girar para dar la cara a la puerta, no me queda otra más que maldecir entre dientes.

— ¿Comisaría?— resuena la grave y potente voz del dueño de la casa en la habitación.

Semi suspira. Tendō se muerde las uñas. Yo quiero saber como fui sorteado a este pueblo, y el recluso rompe el silencio con un — Hey, ¿por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?

.

* * *

Al fin sale Oikiwi! Esto es lento, no desesperen. Disculpas anticipadas por cualquier error de dedo.

Pronto comenzará la ñoñería UFO.

Saludos y gracias por leer.

Pd: _Komorebi_ es la la luz filtrada a través de los árboles.


	3. Chapter 3

Clasificación de Hynek

Disclaimer: Haikyuu pertenece a Furudate Haruichi. Sin otro fin que no sea diversión.

Nota: Este capítulo es la cosa más extraña que he escrito nunca. Ok, quizá no, pero a lo que va: este martes presento mi exámen profesional y tengo la cabeza en donde debe, donde no.

Gracias por leer.

.

Ridículo.

Por más vueltas que le doy, esto es mera y sencillamente ridículo.

— Wakatoshi, todo fue en defensa del ganado, y si amar a esos seres hermosos es mi pecado ¡me declaro culpable! —grita Tendō extendiendo ambas muñecas a mi dirección mientras sus ojos de sapo se humedecen.

Suspiro resignado. Cruzado de brazos ya no se ni cual cara he de tener. Observo entonces a Tendō, haciendo el ridículo, luego a Semi quien parece igual de hastiado, y finalmente al mismo Ushijima.

Ushijima no parece afectado por el drama. Es más, sólo se dedica a tomar la cena de manera tranquila y sin ningún apuro. Se hace con pequeños pellizcos de palillos trozos de salmón, seguido de porciones medianas de arroz y finalmente sorbos suaves a la sopa. Se me figura irritante que incluso para el comer fuera metódico. Cual si no hubiese un intruso recluido en la habitación de al lado.

— Esto requiere una denuncia formal, Ushijima- _san_ —le digo, pero el mencionado responde pidiendo una nueva porción de arroz a Tendō, quien deja el drama al instante y risueño le sirve arroz, té, y una porción extra de salteado de _daikon_.

Suspiro nuevamente.

Habrán pasado más de 20 minutos desde que Ushijima habría llegado, encontrándonos en medio de una situación incómoda.

— ¿Comisaría? —pregunta observando al custodiado.

— ¡yoo-hoo!—el saludo de Oikawa fue un guiño y la señal de amor y paz—, no robé nada, sólo estaba haciendo mi trabajo.

Y de nuevo posa cual ídolo.

Con eso basta para que la imponente figura en la puerta se diera la media vuelta y pidiera la cena, sin darle mayor importancia al asunto. Ignorando totalmente el leer el ambiente.

Y así terminamos sentados a la mesa; Semi, jugueteando con su cabello claro frente a mi, y Ushijima a la cabeza terminando su tercer tazón de sopa. Por su parte, Tendō se dedica a oscilar entre servir comida y argumentar dramático entre gritos y lloriqueos que sus acciones fueron acertadas.

— Semi —le llamo, ya resignado a que nadie más que él me prestará la atención debida. Semi atina a verme directamente, en respuesta—, si Ushijima no sabía de esto, ¿porque Tsutomu me mandó en su nombre?

— Ah, eso...Ten es un inútil estando alterado, y cuando dejó inconsciente a Oikawai yo tuve que sacar el cuerpo arrastrando del establo. Fue casualidad de que Tsutomu pasara por ahí jugando. Le dije que Ushijima le dejó así de un zarpazo por ser idiota. Supongo que eso bastó para hacerlo correr por ayuda.

Sonríe después de contar aquello. Ciertamente me espanta la facilidad de Semi para traumatizar niños.

— Por cierto Ushijima, perdón por hacerte pasar por algún yōkai—. Agrega. Y sin más, continúa jugando con su claro cabello.

El susodicho sorbe fuertemente de su té en respuesta.

Tendō se ve como un rayo rojo que va, levanta la losa de la mesa para lavarla y secarla, y regresa con su drama a fastidiarnos.

Muy en el fondo me pregunto que haría mi superior en esta situación, pero al instante el panorama se vuelve turbio, tanto que es mejor dejar de pensar en aquello.

— Ushijima- _san —_ insisto—, esto requiere una denuncia formal. Es un poco de papeleo pero por lo pronto bastará con detener a Oikawa en la comisaría una noche.

Trago duro cuando Ushijima deja sobre la mesa el tazón vacío del té para al fin, prestar su completa atención a mi persona. No es que le tema a alguien como Ushijima, pero su gesto, adusto y seco, deja en la incógnita de si está molesto, o no. Es quizá desconfianza lo que uno percibe en primer instancia. La incógnita de recibir una respuesta positiva, o quizás un zarpazo cual yōkai, tal cual dijo Semi.

Me mira fijamente lo que siento varios minutos. Tendō se muerde las uñas situado tras la silla de la fornida figura de Ushijima y finalmente, después de la cena que ciertamente se veía sabrosa, suelta el veredicto.

Tajada directa sobre el espeso ambiente.

— El que entre para ver no me afecta en nada. Que se quede.

Todo explota a continuación.

Tendō es quien hace el escándalo obviamente. Se eriza y corre despavorido por la habitación musitando vulgaridades hacia Oiwaka, mi persona, los pedófilos y el nulo criterio demostrado alrededor de la mesa. Semi, primero intenta acallar sus gritos con más gritos, pero después de un rato ve que es inútil y le deja ser. Claro que termina riendo a carcajada suelta cuando el pelirrojo le comienza a llorar a Ushijima y este en mejor posición, se retira de la mesa dando las buenas noches.

En cada suspiro siento perder un trozo de esa grandeza de la cual mi madre habló en su momento.

Doy las gracias, a saber porqué pues ni té se me fue ofrecido y me retiro de la mesa.

Al llegar a la habitación donde Oikawa, encuentro a este jugueteando con sus calcetas, recostado cómodamente sobre la cama.

Las botas yacen perfectamente acomodadas a un costado.

Cuando cree que mi presencia es mas interesante que el jugar con las medias, se sienta de un salto en la cama, sin perder la sonrisa de guapo en ningún momento— ¿Cuál fue el veredicto?

Suspiro nuevamente.

— No fue un juicio.

— Pero deliberaban para saber cuál será mi destino —, aquello último lo agrega con su mano derecha sobre el pecho y la mirada al horizonte— ¡Ay, de mí!

Por un segundo desee que mis ojos fuesen taladros para verle directamente a la cara.

— Tienes suerte —le digo mientras camino y quedo frente a él—, no sabes con quién te metes entrando como si nada a Shiratorizawa. Ushijima es alguien sumamente difícil.

Por un momento Oikawa deja el drama. Con porte serio inclina un poco el tronco hacia mí, de modo confidente, para poner su mano libre cerca de su boca, cual si contara un secreto— Entonces…¿Es la mafia?—pregunta. Sólo el cielo sabe porque no le atino un puñetazo en esos dientes blancos.

— Es granjero, idiota.

— Ya. La mafia de verduras. —dicho aquello con entera convicción, toma la libreta que le lancé al rostro, la acomoda en su regazo y me extiende la mano— Iwa-chan, presta tu esfero.

Claro que me niego, pero sus gimoteos están a segundos de terminar mi paciencia.

— Cógelo, pero cierra el pico. Idiota.

Feliz, Oikawa toma el esfero, gira el pulsador y pasa la punta de la bolilla sobre su lengua.

Para pronto se concentra y escribe de manera rápida sobre la libreta. Me sorprende la rapidez con la que pasa las hojas con una concentración tal que hace parecer que sus ojos chocolates brillan con fascinante intensidad.

Exagera al poner punto final. Y con la misma seriedad me extiende la libreta.

No comprendo que trama, pero acepto lo ofrecido.

Esta vez si le tajo tremendo manotazo en la cabeza que le manda a quedar a medio recostar al ver lo escrito.

— ¡Iwa-chan, que cruel!

Son garabatos lo que hay en la libreta.

Malditos garabatos: Semi desnudo con una zanahoria como censura. Tendō con ojos de sapo y boca de maniático haciendo cosas indebidas con una vaca con cara de prostituta mal dibujada, y mi persona, estilizado al mero estilo de manga _shoujo_ antiguo.

— ¡Quedas bajo arresto domiciliario! —le grito, mientras que con toda la rapidez que mi trémulas manos pueden, quito al fin las esposas.

Sintiendo la cara arder, estrujando con todo el estrés acumulado a la inocente libreta. Siento el calor aumenta cuando Oikawa, desde su posición, a medio recostar, me mira y sonríe dibujando hoyuelos en su rostro.— ¡Basura! —ya no se que diablos digo— ¡Basurakawa!

Doy la media vuelta y cierro la puerta tras de mí de un golpe sordo, escuchando las suaves risas del idiota aquel.

Respiro entrecortadamente, recargando mi peso en la puerta. Las orejas me arden y las mejillas las siento duras debido al calor.

El carraspeo a mi lado me hace levantar la vista. Es Tendō. Y por primera vez en lo que va del tiempo que llevo en el pueblo, va circunspecto.

— Wakatoshi pudo dar el visto bueno —comenta en un tono más alto del debido. La puerta rechina apenas cuando la abre lentamente. Oikawa se encuentra sentado al filo de la cama, concentrado como hace apenas unos momentos. Tendō camina hacia Oikawa y le encara desde su gran altura—. Pero si quieres llegar a Ushijima, primero debes pasar sobre mi.

No agrega más. Deja una bandeja con comida sobre la cómoda al lado de la cama y se retira.

Lo último que veo del interior de la habitación es a Oikawa.

Sonriendo.

Pero es una mueca tal que quizá me hizo recobrar mi simpatía por él.

.

Es casi media noche cuando llego a la comisaría. Entro por la parte trasera del recinto, la parte que corresponde como hogar para los alguaciles.

Dejo los zapatos sin acomodar, y la gorra de plato se resbala del perchero.

He quedado sin esfero, sin libreta, sin suspiros; mi superior se aparece por ahí en ropa interior cepillando sus dientes, comentando algo que la verdad no me molesto en escuchar.

Me despojo de la corbata, la camisa y el cinturón, y me recuesto tal cual sobre el futón ya extendido.

— Parece que hoy te ha pasado algo grande, Iwaizumi.

Escucho decir a Kuroo- _san_ , ya recostado a mi lado.

Pienso en mi madre, en la "grandeza", en el estúpido sorteo que me mandó a este pueblo. Y sin darme cuenta, el pecho me arde con gran emoción. Sentimiento que no había experimentado desde aquella vez en la que decidí ser policía.

Hace tanto tiempo que no había estado tan excitado.

No me importó que Kuroo- _san_ toma mi almohada cuando al fin se duerme. Tampoco el calor de finales de junio. Mucho menos las pocas horas de sueño.

Es más, no mShiratorizawa es la mejor granja, pero hay un idiota molestando a las vacas.e importó que al amanecer, ya instalados en la jornada, Kuroo _-san_ me tirara la bronca por dejar encargada la comisaría al endiablado Tsutomu.

La cosa comenzó a importar cuando Semi aparece en la comisaría a explicar el incidente de Shiratorizawa a Kuroo-san.

— Oikawa se enteró que todas sus computadoras terminaron en el almacén, como basura. Justo ahora hay una batalla campal entre Oikawa y Tendō. Me temo que si alguno de ustedes no se pasa por ahí próximamente aquellos dos se matarán. Cosa a la que no me opongo pero ya saben…

Sin más, Semi regresa a su furgoneta y se va dejándonos ahí.

No necesito mirar a Kuroo- _san_ para saber la expresión que posee.

— Shiratorizawa…

— El tipo dijo que sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo.

— Ushijima…

— Dio el visto bueno.

— Iwaizumi…

Antes de que otra cosa pasara, Yui Michimiya llega a la comisaría con encargos para mi superior sin captar el ambiente.

Regreso al habito de suspirar, y me preguntó de verdad, verdad, como es que llegué a este pueblo.

* * *

Ok, hoy no hubo cosas ñoñas ufológicas ¡pero no tardan! Se los aseguro.

Estoy dando pistas, pero espero no adivinen los acontecimientos.

Muchas gracias por leer. Y comentar.

Por cierto, si, es raro que le dijera Oikawa- _san,_ pero anda, que apenas ser estaban conociendo (?) okno. Pero si, fue raro.


	4. Chapter 4

Clasificación de Hynek

Disclaimer: Haikyuu pertenece a Furudate Haruichi. Sin otro fin que no sea diversión.

.

Esto me ha costado un trozo de hígado o lo que sea pero ha costado, espero no sea muy forzado. En el capítulo anterior metí la pata hasta el fondo, esto se desarrolla a finales de JUNIO no de mayo. Ya está arreglado. Gracias por leer.

* * *

La cuestión es si esto es la vida real o una fantasía sin retorno alguno. No es la primera vez que me siento pequeño ante ciertas circunstancias. Recuerdo una vez, cuando niño, durante uno de esos partidos de volleyball que se juegan entre amigos, pero que se sienten enemigos, me tocó dar el último servicio.

La red permanecía inmóvil, pero ante mis ojos nerviosos, sólo le veía alejarse a kilómetros de mi a cada segundo. Me sentía tan pequeño que tuve miedo de no poder alcanzarle con mi golpe.

Pequeño y perdido. Justo como ahora, sentado frente a la mesa del café mientras Kuroo-san juega de mediador entre los berridos de Tendō y Oikawa.

Es muy temprano para escuchar gritos agudos y argumentos que se, no tienen sentido. Ya hay movimiento en la casa, me han dicho que el movimiento comienza mucho antes del amanecer, en cuanto llegamos se nos fue ofrecida una taza de café, Reon-san es un buen anfitrión.

Mientras daba el servicio, relucía su conciliadora sonrisa mientras habla de lo animado que parecía Ushijima desde temprano. Sin embargo mi madre me ha dicho que desarrollé de alguna forma una patologia de filtrar conversaciones y darle seguimiento a sólo unas cuantas, finamente selectas.

Parece que Reon se da cuenta y sin dejar la perorata se retira a la cocina.

El pago a esa habilidad es perder mi ser consciente entre burbujas de recuerdos recuerdos.

Sin embargo, pronto las burbujas explotan. Explotan junto a la paciencia de Kuroo-san.

— Oikawa, entiendo que todo el material que usas es caro y delicado. Ya. Tendō es un bruto que no sabe la importancia del material lo que le hace un imbécil por aventar todo al almacén cual saco de patatas, Tendō, sueltas una palabra y no tendré piedad con la macana. Como decía: Oikawa estaba sospechoso en el establo y por temor a algún daño de propiedad le diste con un…¿Colector de ordeño? Queda claro que eres un bruto.

Los acusados frente al alguacil principal están como para reírse.

Parece que Semi piensa igual y suelta la sonrisa. Pero no hace mayor ruido; pese al despreocupado y bohemio aspecto de Kuroo-san, es alguien a quien respetan.

—Ushijima no presentó denuncia — Kuroo-san hace gala de su experiencia al escribir de manera rápida y clara—. El delito no va más allá de un malentendido así que, Oikawa, ya te puedes ir. No vuelvas a Shiratorizawa.

Y pone un exagerado punto final al informe.

Claro que Tendō se suelta inconforme. Y no es el único.

Los alaridos de Tendō merman junto a la despreocupación de mi superior, incluso yo me atiendo a la seriedad de Oikawa quien se pone de pie y con la misma mirada profunda y destellante que le vi apenas anoche, encara a Kuroo-san y simplemente le dice: No

— Mi investigación me ha traído aquí y aquí me quedaré.

Kuroo-san suspira y se le nota fastidiado — Que necio. Permanecer aquí es un delito.

— Ushiwaka dio el visto bueno.

Semi así como Tendō se quejan por el mote, sin embargo Oikawa continua impávido con los ojos chocolates brillando desde su lugar. Siento el estomago removerse en mi interior, con ese mismo calor de excitación que me hace apretar los labios.

La situación pronto se transforma en un duelo de miradas entre Kuroo-san y Oikawa.

Se vuelve un encuentro tan pesado y violento que incluso Semi y Tendō dejan las quejas y se acomodan a mi lado alternando la atención, de Kuroo-san a Oikawa y tras un instante, de Oikawa de vuelta a Kuroo-san.

Escucho a Ten morder sus uñas y Semi comienza a respirar de forma profunda y exaltada.

— Bien —es Kuroo-san, quien da inicio con esos ojos gatunos y dorados—, cada día que regreses a la granja será una noche en la comisaría.

— Lo acato.

— Tu expediente será procesado.

— Me parece bien.

— Básicamente serás un delincuente.

— Me han llamado de maneras más despectivas.

En duelo continúa tras el breve intercambio. Oikawa levanta el mentón y ensancha los hombros para hacerle frente a la altura nada despreciable de Kuroo-san. Mi superior inclina el rostro y agudiza la mirada, mientras que a Tendō, Semi y a mi se nos comienza a juntar el sudor en la frente y en el cuello de la camisa. La corbata nunca me pareció tan molesta como ahora.

— ¡De acuerdo!— los cuatro saltamos por el exabrupto entusiasmo de kuroo-san quien se sonríe con esa mueca chueca pero auténtica—. Soy una persona bondadosa y confío en el conocimiento. Así que cuéntenos, Oikawa-san ¿De qué va su investigación?

Kuroo-san se sienta en el sofá de una plaza, cruza la pierna izquierda y acomoda la barbilla sobre sus dedos entrelazados.

Me siento estúpido por apenas caer en cuenta que nunca pregunté aquello.

Oikawa imita el gesto de mi superior sobre el sofá doble que compartía con Tendō. Carraspea un poco. Levanta nuevamente la barbilla con orgullo y dictamina con una sonrisa enmarcada por un par de hoyuelos — Soy ufólogo.

Quedamos un rato en blanco.

Y toda esperanza que pude albergar en mi interior se desvanece como agua corriente entre una mano abierta.

— Ya —aciente Kuroo-san concentrado—. Eres un vago.

— ¿Que? ¡No!

Oikawa salta en el sofá con el rictus descompuesto, Semi suspira a mi lado y seca un poco el sudor con un pañuelo para secundar: — Un completo vago.

— Un vago y un loco, claro— .Termina por decir Tendō.

Ese comentario incluso me cala.

Oikawa desde su lugar se torna rosa debido a la vergüenza, y pronto da paso a una rabieta de marcada indignación.

— La ufología no es de locos ni vagos. Soy licenciado en matemáticas, para que lo sepan, y tengo un máster en física.

— Ya. Un vago que sabe sumar.

Observo a Kuroo-san decir aquello tan campante que incluso me dan ganas de lanzarle con la taza del café.

Por su parte, Oikawa retoma la posición en el sofá. Es su turno de cruzar las piernas y entrelazar las manos. Gira la cabeza en torno Kuroo-san unos momentos con una calma y concentración impropios de alguien quien hace unos segundos hacía pucheros.

Descansa las manos aún entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

— ¿Que tan mentecato o necio puede ser un grano de arena para pensar que es el único grano existente en toda la playa? —suelta aquello con total calma. Kuroo-san sigue en su posición pero asiente dando permiso a que continuara—. De noche, si tenemos suerte, vemos el cielo negro y millares de millares de puntos blancos diminutos esparcidos por sobre nuestras cabezas. Pero digame, Kuroo-san ¿Alguna vez a ha visto el mismo firmamento por medio de un telescopio? Cuando uno asoma la cara por la mirilla del telescopio lo primero que hace es pegar un salto hacia atrás. El mismo firmamento a través de la lentilla es todo lo contrario. Todo es luz y apenas se ven pequeños espacios negros vacíos.

Ignoro el momento preciso, pero me percato que la atención de Kuroo-san así como la de Semi y la del mismo Reon, quien a saber cuando ha a aparecido de vuelta en la sala recaen en la figura de Oikawa quien habla lento y seguro.

La gota de sudor que cae de la punta de mi nariz rompe con la magnética atención que le tengo a Oikawa. Limpio con un pañuelo los vestigios del verano y en el camino me encuentro con el rictus que jamás creí ver en Tendō.

Sus ojos no dejan de seguir los movimientos de Oikawa. Aprieta los puños hasta tornar blancos sus nudillos.

— Patrañas —escupe Tendō, al fin con clara molestia, mientras se pone de pie y se encamina a la salida de la habitación —, es normal suponer que hay billones y billones de estrellas. El universo es infinito. Pero sólo los idiotas creen que enanos verdes de cabezas grandes se asoman específicamente en un planeta donde somos tan primitivos que ni nosotros mismos nos respetamos. Eso es caer en el narcisismo, o peor, señor investigador.

— No investigo a esos enanos verdes, sapo-chan, investigo otras cosas.

Tendō suelta un bufido entremezclado con burla— ¿Que buscas entonces? ¿Fotografías alteradas? ¿Mensajes crípticos en los campos de cultivos? Pues dejame decirte que aquí no hay de eso. Este es un pueblo tranquilo donde esas ideas radicales no tienen cabida. Toma tus cosas y vete.

Con la mano hace la mueca para ahuyentar perros.

La justa es ahora entre Oikawa y Tendō. Siendo nosotros los testigos de las profundas miradas de orgullo de cada uno para sostener su propio punto de vista.

Afuera se escuchan a las cigarras y el viento mece el fūrin con tranquilidad.

Así como el ambiente se torna de inmediato acalorado, todo se rompe al momento de que Ushijima aparece en la habitación.

El rostro de Tendō vuelve a la expresión bobalicona y saluda al dueño de la granja.

Ushijima, adusto y sin mayor palabras saluda a los presentes y pide la comida.

Sin percatarme, suelto un sonoro suspiro que presiento, salió de los más profundos de mi alma. Había estado manteniendo la respiración durante el intercambio de palabras entre Oikawa y Tendō.

Por su parte, Semi parece igual de aliviado puesto que se acomoda de forma más relajada en el sillón. Y Kuroo-san al fin cambia la postura. Presiento que él también sintió aquel enfrentamiento como algo incómodo.

— Ushijima —llama Kuroo-san al dueño. Éste ignora el ambiente y las posturas exhaustas de nosotros. Sólo se encamina y queda frente a mi superior.

— Oikawa se va a quedar.

Suelta de pronto y descoloca a todos en la sala. Tendō le salta un lado y se aferra al fornido brazo de su jefe.

— Wakatoshi, con OKawa aquí esto se va a descontrolar ¿Acaso te has enamorado de él?

Y para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Ushijima suelta una suave risa, algo tan extraño que el mismo Tendō se eriza cual gato.

De algún modo yo igual me estremezco.

— Lo odio —dice tan tranquilo. Claro que las quejas del nombrado no se hacen esperar—. Pero me alegra que Oikawa viniera a Shiratorizawa. Es de esos que saca el 100% de quien le rodea.

Me vuelvo a estremecer cuando la pesada mirada oliva de Ushijima se centra en mi persona.

Sin más, se dirije a Kuroo-san para que le siga al comedor.

Reon, Semi, Oikawa y yo quedamos como estatuas en la sala sin saber bien que pasa.

No quedamos en silencio pues Reon se suelta a hablar sobre los juguetes que le ha conseguido a Tsutomu, sobre lo ridícula que es la camiseta de Semi (este se indigna, claro) y que la leche de la granja Shiratorizawa es la mejor leche de todo el poblado.

Las cigarras siguen con sus chirridos y una ráfaga vuelve loco al fūrin.

Todo se vuelve una orquesta de suspiros, campanadas, chirridos y la conciliadora voz de Reon.

Mis ojos necios quieren desviarse de la mesa a Oikawa, lucho para que no se de el caso. Me digo que la taza de café es mas interesante que el penetrante café chocolate de los ojo de Oikawa. La ansiedad es palpable en especial cuando golpeo sin ritmo definido el suelo con el pié.

Supongo que no me queda otra opción. Resignado a la poca voluntad, lentamente viajo la mirada por la habitación.

Las paredes amarillas, las fotografías de Ushijima cuando niño. La vieja consola de radio, los sillones estilo francés y al fin, Oikawa.

Me esta mirando. A saber desde hace cuanto tiempo. Me mira cómplice. Como sin le conociera las locuras de la que es capás.

En estomago me vuelve a dar un vuelco junto con el corazón bombeando más de la cuenta. De cierta forma me recuerda a un niño antes de hacer una travesura y me quedo sumamente sorprendido al darme cuenta que, de hecho, no me molestaría seguir esa travesura.

El recuerdo de la red en el campo de voleyboll regresa. Veo a la red alejándose lentamente de mi, y pronto, la red y la profunda mirada chocolate de Oikawa se tarsiverjan en una misma visión.

La red ya no se mueve. Y mi remate pasa sobre ella sin ningún problema. Sobre ella y sobre todo. Veo el valón alejase y por primera vez, en mi pequeñez me siento enorme.

Salgo nuevamente de la burbuja justo para ver como Kuroo-san entra a la habitación mientras se acomoda la gorra de plato ybse seca el sudor con el pañuelo rojo que siempre lleva.

— Quedamos en términos medios—dice— Oikawa-san se queda, pero no interfieras en el trabajo de la granja. En especial con las vacas de Tendō.

Oikawa no disimula su entusiasmo pero pronto es detenido por la seria expresión de mi superior—, sin embargo, tu estadía no será gratis. Trabajaras durante la mañana, y ya en la noche puedes hacer lo que quieras.

La seriedad de Kuroo-san pronto se trasmuta a una de esas sonrisas gatunas que no augurian más que desastre. Comienzo a temer por instinto—, En cuanto a ti, Iwaizumi —trago duro. De verdad que tengo miedo—, has sido ascendido a policía privada.

— ¡Me opongo!

— Muy tarde —el muy cínico se sonríe más —, desde hoy serás el guardaespaldas de Oikawa-san. Espero se lleven bien.

Y ahí se da inicio a mi calvario.

— Iwa-chan, será como una pijamada o un campamento de verano.

— ¡Cierra la boca, idiota!

Y al fin pude lanzar la taza del café.

.

Bien, ya comenzó la ñoñería. No crean en mi, soy ingeniero. Después de mil años al fin culmino la carrera universitaria. A saber que sigue, estoy más perdida que un queso.

En fin. Perdonen todo eso del tren del meme pero de verdad quería poner esas frases, y aún faltan. No me odien.

Gracias por leer y claro, por los buenos deseos.


End file.
